Footsteps and Tears
by Miss Rhapsody
Summary: [2:3] : I made a vow the day Harry Potter saved my life that I would never cry again. I am crying, something I vowed never to do, and worse yet I am crying for Draco Malfoy.
1. Walking Away

Title: Walking Away  
  
Author: Rhapsody  
  
Summary: I grew up a Slytherin. I will always be one, no matter what I do. I can renounce my family name but it will not change what is in me. I couldn't change my blood. Draco/Ginny  
  
Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
I grew up a Slytherin. I will always be one, no matter what I do. I can renounce my family name but it will not change what is in me. It was all forced, I had no way of stopping it. I couldn't change my blood. The cold heartless blood that ran through my veins.  
  
And now I sit in a shadowy room. The bed covered in black curtains. I was betrothed to her and she to me but my heart shall never be hers. It will always belong purely to you. She stares at me with wide waiting eyes. I am to be an egotistical Slytherin, but I do not, can not be one.  
  
As a child at school I was always very arrogant. But my arrogance got in the way of my love for you. So I pushed it away. You did not believe I could change. You saw me as the cold-blooded Slytherin I am; the cold- blooded Slytherin I will always be.  
  
You never loved me in return, but she has. The woman in my bed, my wife. The one whom I was forced to marry. In the mornings and evenings her hair turns to amber, it reminds me of you.  
  
I cannot understand my love for you; I never will. I will continue with my life pretending I love her, even when my heart cries out for you. You said you could love me. if I wasn't me.  
  
Why do I even bother to love you, to pester you with letters when I know you will never return my feelings and when I have a loving wife. I tell myself I will learn to love Cypris, but it will never be.  
  
And now the butler enters the room and tells me I have a visitor. Someone unexpected has come to my door in the night. I am to see this person alone. Cypris pouts on the bed knowing when I return she will get her remuneration for having to be left in the dark.  
  
I walk to the sitting room in my back robes and see a beautiful woman sitting in the chair. A beautiful woman by the name of Virginia Weasley.  
  
"I really don't understand you." Are the first words out of your mouth.  
  
"What is there to understand, I can't change who I am Ginny. I can't change that I love you."  
  
"But why?" you ask, "why? When I thought you hated me all these years and sudden, boom you're in love with me, it doesn't make sense!"  
  
"Does anything?" I ask.  
  
"I won't answer that, Draco, you don't need me to answer your childish questions. You're avoiding the topic. Where did this sudden love some from?"  
  
"I have always loved you Ginny, don't you understand? I couldn't tell you at first because my pride prevented me from saying a word. Then when I finally did tell you called me a lying bastard and left. Why do I love you? I don't know. Why don't you love me."  
  
"That's the problem Draco." you look at your feet bowing our head as amber curls spill off your shoulders.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I do love you!" you cry and turn your head away.  
  
"But why didn't you just tell me?"  
  
"You have a life, you can't just walk away from it."  
  
I look you in the eyes I see confusion and hurt. I want to sweep it away but I don't know how. I stand and grab you by the arm.  
  
"Watch me."  
  
We walk together out the door away from my house, my wife, my entire life. We will start over together. Building a new life on a foundation of love. You are the only one who can drive the cold blood out of me. I know you can. I love and I have faith in you.  
  
As we walk down this road together I look in your eyes the confusion is gone and happiness remains. I don't know where we're going but I know one thing, I will finally be happy. 


	2. Tears Of Joy

Title: Tears of Joy  
  
Author: Rhapsody  
  
Summary: I made a vow the day Harry Potter saved my life that I would never cry again. I am crying, something I vowed never to do, and worse yet I am crying for Draco Malfoy. Draco/Ginny  
  
Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
I made a vow the day Harry Potter saved my life that I would never cry again. There was only one person who had made me cry and it was Tom. I don't know why I wrote in that diary, it was so stupid, but what's done is done no time for regrets. I tell myself, "Ginny be strong." But it doesn't help, involuntary tears slide down my face. I am crying, something I vowed never to do, and worse yet I am crying for Draco Malfoy.  
  
I can't stop the tears now, they just keep coming. I don't even know why I am crying. Today is my first day on my own. My first day in my new house. I should be happy, but words from many years ago keep haunting me.  
  
I was on the train home from school. It was the end of my 6th year. I felt so alone. My best friend was leaving and so were you. Hermione knew I was sad, but of course you did not. I was sitting alone in the compartment previously occupied by my other 7th year friends, but they had left to say their final farewells to the other 7th years. You entered my compartment.  
  
I smiled. I don't know why but I did.  
  
"Why are you smiling Weasley? Did Potter finally confess his love for you or something?"  
  
I frowned immediately, "What is your problem Malfoy?"  
  
"Nothing, I think it's you that has the problem." And with that you were gone.  
  
You never loved me in return. But the thing that haunts me about your words is they were true. That morning at breakfast Harry told me he loved me and he had for ages, and I told him that I loved another. It was you who I loved, and at that moment it struck me that you would never love me back.  
  
It was stupid. It wasn't like you knew what Harry had told me, but it struck me the wrong way. I never cried about it before today. But this morning a beautiful phoenix perched on my window sill. It was not the first time you sent me a letter. But before today your letters were cryptic. When I read it I wanted to die. What you said to me on the train that day had made me hate you. I hated you for being right. But now the hate diminishes out of me like water down the drain and it is replaced by an odd sense of guilt. Guilt for being so mean to you and I secretly wonder, do you feel it too?  
  
They say curiosity killed the cat. My eyes are stinging with tears and I get up and run to my door and fling it open. It is raining outside, but I don't care. Maybe the rain can wash away my tears.  
  
I don't know what I'm doing. I'm running. I don't know where I'm going, but my feet still carry me. I stop by a large oak door and knock.  
  
A butler answers and does a drying charm on me before he leads me to a room with a red carpet and two arm chairs. I sit down and the butler goes to get you. You are to come alone, without Cypris. I need to talk to you.  
  
You enter the room with a cold hard gaze but I see you relax as you see me. How I yearn to rush up to you and make up for the pain I must have caused you, but I can't. I cannot touch you, you have a life, you're married. I feel contempt, contempt for whoever forced you into this. I know you don't love her. You love me, and I love you, but it is forbidden. Anger from out of no where fills me.  
  
"I really don't understand you." Is all I can bring myself to say.  
  
"What is there to understand, I can't change who I am Ginny. I can't change that I love you."  
  
"But why? Why? When I thought you hated me all these years and sudden, boom you're in love with me, it doesn't make sense!" I feel tears stinging the backs of my eyes.  
  
"Does anything?" you ask me, you are being stupid and juvenile. I want to get up and scream at you.  
  
"I won't answer that, Draco, you don't need me to answer your childish questions. You're avoiding the topic. Where did this sudden love some from?" I say simply, internally snuffing my anger.  
  
"I have always loved you Ginny, don't you understand? I couldn't tell you at first because my pride prevented me from saying a word. Then when I finally did tell you called me a lying bastard and left. Why do I love you? I don't know. Why don't you love me." You say.  
  
"That's the problem Draco." I look at my lap to try and hide the tears that are beginning to flow down my cheeks. I cannot cry, I promised not to cry.  
  
"What?" you ask innocently.  
  
"I do love you!" I say louder than I expected.  
  
You look amazed, "But why didn't you just tell me?"  
  
The tears are flowing freely now, "You have a life, you can't just walk away from it." is all I can manage without making my hurt evident.  
  
You look in my eyes and I focus on the cool grey shapes looking at me. Your eyes are like the ocean, grey and mysterious. You suddenly stand up and take hold of my arm.  
  
"Watch me."  
  
We leave your house and walk together down the road. We are both giving up everything for each other but I don't care. The guilt that had plagued me has been lifted and I float in a blissful happy as we walk hand in hand. The tears that I held onto for so long flow freely now, now they are not tears of pain and hurt and confusion, they are tears of joy. 


End file.
